


First Time For Everything

by DianaandAlicia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alicia is a good girlfriend, Althea is a good girlfriend, Bondage, Dom Alicia, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Safeword Negotiation, Sub Althea, Vibrators, they both love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Alicia looked at Althea with a stern expression on her face.“Get on the bed Little One. You’ve been very naughty today.”





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all, I'm back! This is a little something that I had floating around in my mind and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is my first time personally writing anything to do with sex and since I'm ace and sex repulsed, there is a very small chance of this happening ever again so enjoy it, or don't, just don't be mean about it.

“No please. I’ll be good, I swear.” 

“Good girls don’t break the rules Little One, and you broke two.”

“I’m sorry, really I am! Please don’t punish me. I’ll be good.”

Alicia looked at Althea with a stern expression on her face.

“Get on the bed Little One. You’ve been very naughty today.”

Althea gulped and did as she was told, her cheeks burning with both embarrassment and shame. Whenever Alicia called her “Little One”, it meant she was in big trouble.

Once Althea was on the bed, Alicia strapped her in with the restraints that they had in the corners on the bedposts. Alicia restrained her arms first, putting them up over her head. She then walked to the end of the bed and gave a slight shake to the head.

“Spread ‘em.” She said, gesturing towards Al’s legs. When the older girl didn’t comply, Alicia forcibly spread her legs and cuffed them to the bed.

After restraining Althea, Alicia grabbed a box that they had under the bed and pulled out the magic wand vibrator. 

“Wanna tell me why you’re getting punished today?” She asked Al.

“I touched myself without your permission.”

“And?”

“And I came without permission too.”

“How many times did you come before I caught you?”

“One time.”

“What are your safewords Althea?”

“Green for go ahead and continue, Yellow for slow down or take a break, and red for stop, do not continue.”

“Good girl. Your safewords are and will always be allowed during your punishment. I will periodically check in with you and if you say yellow, we’ll take a break and discuss what has led you to hit yellow. If you call red, we’ll stop immediately. No matter what happens, once we’re done, we’ll transition directly into aftercare. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Good. Let’s begin.”

Alicia pulled Althea’s pants down around her knees and it wasn’t long before her panties followed. She then flicked the switch of the vibrator, turning it on, and the low hum of the vibrations was the only sound filling the room.

Goose bumps of anticipation rose on Althea’s skin and she let out a little squeal when Alicia lightly circled the vibrator against her pubic bone.

“You couldn’t even wait to ask me if you could have some playtime. You just went ahead and played with yourself like the naughty girl you are.” Alicia said, slowly circling the vibrator lower and lower until it rested against her girlfriend’s clit.

Althea didn’t answer, she was too busy focusing on the vibrator’s steady hum.

It was both Heaven and Hell for her, the electric buzzing of the toy raising her arousal more and more as the time went on. She could already feel wetness between her legs and it wouldn’t be long before she reached an orgasm.

As Alicia handled the vibrator, she also kept an eye on her girlfriend. Alicia knew Althea like the back of her hand and she was watching, making sure Althea was doing ok, and also making sure that she wasn’t about to come. The journalist wasn’t getting off that easy.

Just as Althea was on the edge, on the cusp of an orgasm, Alicia immediately removed the vibrator and turned it off, eliciting whimpers and whines from Althea.

“You really thought I was gonna let you come the first time?” Alicia asked, amused with Althea’s disapproval. “Darling this is a punishment.”

Alicia ended up repeating this arrangement three more times, taking the vibrator and bringing Althea right to the edge, removing it and turning it off just before Al could climax. After every edge Alicia would ask Al her color and the brunette would rasp out the word green like it was her job. Althea’s reaction over time went from whimpers and whines, to grunts and little gasps of “No.” and “Please.” whenever Alicia removed the vibrator.

“What? Does my naughty girl want to come?” Alicia teased, giving Al a cocky smile. “Because I don’t know if naughty little girls deserve to have an orgasm.”

“Please.” Althea begged, raising her hips slightly to grind her clit against the vibrator that Alicia had put back in its place. It wasn’t turned on yet but she wanted to come so badly it was driving her mad.

“Well since you asked so nicely, I’ll think about it.” Alicia taunted, turning the vibrator back on. Althea was so sensitive between her legs from all the edging that she could practically feel her wetness starting to drip down her thighs. She was close, she could feel it, and just as she arched her back a bit to get more friction that would allow her to come, Alicia turned the vibrator off and lifted it away, setting it down to clean up.

“What? NO ALICIA PLEASE.” Althea begged, just wanting some release.

“I said I’d think about it. I never said I’d actually let you come.”

“I’ll do anything. Please let me come.” Althea pleaded, looking at Alicia with tearful, frustrated eyes. 

“Anything?” Alicia asked, arching her eyebrow and smirking at her girlfriend.

“Yes. Anything.” Althea insisted, not caring if she was digging herself into a hole. Right now, she was desperate.

“Tell me that you love me and give me a kiss.” Alicia said, walking over to Al and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What?” Al asked, genuinely confused.

“Tell me that you love me, and then give me a kiss.” Alicia repeated, giving Althea a gentle smile.

Al searched Alicia’s eyes to see if she was joking or if there was a catch but instead, she saw that Alicia meant it. That’s all she wanted.

“I love you Alicia. I love you so much, more than anyone in the world.” Althea said, meaning every word. Satisfied, Alicia bent down and the two kissed for a few seconds before Alicia broke it off. She went back down to the end of the bed and picked the vibrator back up, turning it on. She put it back in place and it wasn’t long until Althea could feel herself reaching her climax.

She felt like she was floating through a mixture of Heaven and space. She felt warm, and she also felt electrical tingles of pleasure jolt through her whole body. In less than a minute, the feelings started to wear off and she just lay still on the bed, trying to hang on to every blissful feeling for as long as possible.

She was too busy focusing on the high Alicia gave her that she wasn’t paying attention to her girlfriend. In the time that it took Althea to come down from her high, Alicia had cleaned off the vibrator and put it away. 

“Althea, Love, I’m going to undo your restraints. Don’t get up yet, stay on the bed and focus on your breathing.” Alicia instructed, coming over and unbuckling the straps attached to Al’s arms. Once her arms were free, Al rubbed her eyes and yawned, suddenly feeling tired. She heard two little clicks, the sounds alerting her that Alicia had unlocked the cuffs attached to her ankles, and she bent her legs, moving them around a little bit.

“How do you feel?” Alicia asked gently, sitting on the side of the bed next to Althea. She started to run her fingers through Al’s hair and kissed the girl’s nose.

“Cloudy. Tired. Hungry. Yucky.”

“Yucky? How do you feel yucky?” Alicia asked, nervous that Al was experiencing a drop.

“Sticky between my legs.” Al explained, yawning again.

“It might take a few minutes, but I can make you feel better. Are you able to walk? Can you get up for me, Love?”

Al slowly nodded and Alicia helped her sit up. Once Althea was standing, Alicia led her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. 

“Go to the bathroom. I’m gonna get some comfy jammies for you and after you get cleaned up and changed, I’ll make you a snack and then you can rest.” 

It only took about ten minutes before Althea was snuggled up on the couch with a blanket, eating apple slices and peanut butter.

“Do you feel a bit better now, my love?” Alicia asked as she came into the living room with a bottle of water for Al.

“A little bit. I’m tired.”

“Well, you have two apple slices left. Eat those up and then you can lay down and take a nap.” Alicia said gently, kissing Al’s hair.

“I’m sorry for breaking the rules Alicia. I know that last thing you probably wanted to do today was punish me.”

“Hey, it’s ok. You took your punishment like a good girl and it’s all over. As long as you learned your lesson, Love.”

“Alicia?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can you have the last apple? I wanna go to bed.”

“Sure thing. Go hop in bed, I’ll be in to tuck you in.” Alicia said as she took the plate to the kitchen.

When Alicia went to the bedroom, she saw her girlfriend already in bed waiting for her.

“Sleep for as long as you’d like, we have nothing planned for later.” She said, tucking the covers around Al.

“Can you take a nap with me?”

“I have some things to do but maybe in a half hour I’ll come in. Does that sound ok?”

Al nodded, too tired to say anything else.

“Good. Sleep well Althie, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Al mumbled, rubbing her eyes and rolling over on to her side.

Alicia then walked over to the window and pulled the shade, making it darker in the room, before walking to the door and slowly shutting it behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr is malvieswift if you want follow me on there =)


End file.
